A Rolivia Love Story
by MariskaIsBae
Summary: This is my first Rolivia fanfic! :)
1. Feelings

**Amanda's POV**

Amanda Rollins sighed after a long day at the precinct. She ran her fingers through her blonde hair in exhaustion. She had done nothing but paperwork all day because Olivia had given her desk duty after doing what Olivia had told her _not_ to do. Amanda rolled her eyes and looked at the clock. It was quitting time.

"Thank god," she muttered under her breath. Everyone else had gotten to leave an hour early, but noooo, not Amanda. She was grabbing her purse when Olivia stepped out of her office.

"Rollins, may I see you for a moment?" she asked. Amanda refrained from rolling her eyes at her boss and got up and went into Olivia's office. Liv looked lovely in the casual denim shirt she was wearing, her brown eyes twinkling from the glow of the lamp that stood in her offica, but Amanda was too pissed to care how beautiful the Lieutentant was.

"Amanda, you're done with desk duty. Starting Monday you'll be working cases again," Olivia told her. Amanda broke out into a grin.

"Liv, th- thank you," she said shyly, her pissed off-ness wearing off and turning back into her crush for her boss.

"Don't thank me. I just ask that you obey my orders this time."

"Got it boss. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Amanda." The blonde detective turned to go but was stopped. "And Amanda?" Olivia said. She turned to face the Lieu.

"Hm?" Olivia stepped in front of Amanda and before either one knew what was happening, Olivia gave Amanda a gentle kiss on the lips. Surprised, Amanda pulled back wide-eyed.

"Liv," she started but was interrupted when Olivia kissed her harder. Amanda kissed her back, feeling Olivia's soft lips against hers. Again, they pulled back and stared at each other. Amanda's heart felt like it would burst any moment, she could hardly breathe. She closed her eyes when Olivia cupped her cheek in her hand and gently stroked her soft skin with her thumb.

"Goodnight, Rollins," Liv whispered with a slight grin. Amanda managed a small smile.

"Goodnight, Lieu," she said and turned to go and couldn't help but smile so big. The Lieutenant just kissed her! A shit-day had turned into an amazing evening.

 **Olivia's POV**

When Amanda left, Olivia was standing with both hands on her desk, breathing faster than normal.

"I- I. Did it," she whispered, grinning from ear to ear. She had wanted kiss Amanda for a long time and tonight she finally did it! Olivia sat down, not able to stop smiling. She checked the time on her phone, it was 7! She needed to get home and feed Noah!

Olivia left the precinct and went home where Lucy was with Noah.

"I'm so sorry I'm late, the case we were working kept us busy," Olivia said and kissed Noah on the head.

"It's okay, I'll see you on Monday?" Lucy said.

"Same time and place," Olivia said with a smile and they said goodbye to Lucy. "Alright, did you have a good day at school?" Olivia asked Noah who was playing with his toy police car.

"Yeah. But at recess I fell and scraped my knee." Olivia frowned.

"Let me see." Noah showed her but it wasn't bad.

"At least it's not a big boo-boo." Noah laughed.

"Mommy, "boo-boo" is for little babies," he said and Olivia face-palmed.

"Duh, what was I thinking?"

"I had a bandaid but took it off because it wasn't sticking."

"I'll go get you one. I need to change clothes anyway." Olivia went and grabbed two bandaids from her bathroom and changed into sweats and a tshirt.

"Are you glad it's Friday?" Olivia asked Noah.

"Yeah!" He exclaimed and Olivia grinned.

"Me too." She put the bandaid on and started a dinner which consisted of chicken tenders, Mac & cheese, and mixed veggies. They ate dinner and afterwards ate ice cream while snuggling and watching cartoons.

"I love you," Noah told Olivia. She smiled and pulled him closer.

"I love you too, Noah." She kissed him on the head and put him to bed at 9:30. After taking a much needed relaxing bath, Olivia crawled in bed with a book but couldn't focus on what she was reading. Amanda was the center of Olivia's thoughts. Her soft, gentle and sweet lips. Olivia closed her eyes, thinking of the kiss. She looked at the clock, it was 10.

"She's probably in bed for the night," Olivia muttered. She contemplated for fifteen minutes about whether or not she should call Amanda and finally she did.

"Hello?" Amanda answered on the third ring. Olivia's heart beat faster.

"A- Amanda, I'm sorry for calling you at this hour," Olivia said, worried that she was being a bother.

"No, it's fine What's up Liv?" When she asked that Olivia realized she had not planned on what she would say! Her stomach turned.

"Um, I'm not sure," she said truthfully.

"You're not sure why you called me?"

"I don't know. Nevermind, good-"

"Liv don't hang up on me. You called for a reason. Is is because of what happened earlier?" Olivia hesitated to answer.

"Yeah," she finally said with a sigh. Amanda was also quiet. At the same time both women said "I" and then laughed. Olivia's breathing was starting to regulate again.

"Go ahead," she told Amanda.

"I really like you," the detective whispered.

Again, silence. Liv finally spoke.

"I like you, too, Rollins. Um, would you like to go out sometime?" Olivia asked, catching her own self by surprise. It was a brave question.

"Oh, of course. That'd be nice."

"Alright then. We'll plan something soon," Olivia said with a grin.

"Copy that. Goodnight, lieu." Liv could hear Amanda smiling from the other end.

"Goodnight." They hung up and neither one hardly got any sleep that night.


	2. Breakfast and Play Date

**Olivia's POV**

Saturday the following morning Noah crawled in Olivia's bed. She stirred awake at the curly haired six year old boy of hers.

"Good morning," she said with a smile.

"Morning mommy," he said and then cuddled her for a while. "Can we have pancakes for breakfast?" Noah asked Olivia. She grinned at him.

"Of course we can." Noah's face lit up.

"With chocolate chips?"

"Only a few," she said and ruffled Noah's hair. They got up and while Noah watched cartoons in the living room Olivia started breakfast. An idea popped in her mind. "Hey Noah, how would you feel if I invited Aunt Amanda and Jessie over for breakfast and a play date?"

"Yeah!" He exclaimed and Olivia laughed.

"Alright, then. I'll give her a call." Olivia reached for her cell and called Amanda.

"Hey, Lieu," Amanda said groggily.

"Oh, Amanda. I'm so sorry for waking you up..."

"No, no, it's okay. What do we have?" Olivia laughed and flipped a pancake.

"Nothing. I wanted to see if you and Jessie wanted to come over and join Noah and I for breakfast and a play date."

"Ok, sure. Yeah that sounds great. What time should we be there?"

"Well, I've already started breakfast so in the next thirty minutes? I'm sorry for being so last minute."

"No, it's all good. We'll be there."

"Ok, see you then, Rollins."

"You too, Lieu." Olivia laughed and told Noah who cheered.

"I'm so excited to see Aunt Amanda and Jessie!" He exclaimed. Olivia grinned.

"Me too, sweet boy, me too."

 **Amanda's POV**

It had been 8:30 when Olivia called and usually Amanda and Jessie like to sleep in a bit on the weekends, but eating breakfast over at Olivia's sounded much better. The detective stretched and got up from the bed when Jessie came running in.

"Good morning, mommy!" she exclaimed happily. Amanda grinned widely and pulled her daughter in for a hug.

"Good morning, baby girl. Guess where we're going this morning?"

"Where?"

"We are going to Aunt Livie's and Noah's for breakfast and to play."

"Yay!" Amanda gave Jessie a kiss on the head and after feeding Frannie and letting her outside, Amanda and Jessie got ready.

"Do you think Liv will mind if we bring Frannie?" Amanda questioned before leaving, opting between leaving her fur baby at home or bringing her along. Jessie shrugged her little shoulders.

"I dunno." Amanda laughed and grabbed Frannie's leash.

"Come on, girl!" Frannie ran over to Amanda who latched the leash to her collar and after grabbing her keys and Jessie's bag of toys, they left for Olivia and Noah's place.

 **Olivia's POV**

Olivia was setting the last piece of bacon on a plate when the doorbell rang.

"They're here!" Noah said and ran to answer the door before Olivia could.

"Noah, let me answer it first next time, ok? Hey you two!" Olivia thought Amanda looked adorable in her blue jeans, sweatshirt, and ponytail, and Amanda thought Olivia looked equally cute in her snowflake pajamas. "Oh you brought Frannie, too," Liv noticed.

"Yeah, I hope you don't mind," Amanda said with an apologetic smile.

"No, not at all. Come on in."

"Ooh, smells like we got here just in time," Amanda noticed.

"You did. Noah, you and Jessie go wash up." Noah took Jessie's hand and they went to the bathroom. Making sure they were gone Olivia turned to Amanda. She tucked a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear and cupped her cheek in her hand. Amanda blushed and looked down shyly. Olivia tilted Amanda's chin up and leaned in and kissed her gently, they pulled back.

"Good morning." Amanda grinned.

"Indeed it is." Olivia laughed and they kids came back. Olivia fixed her and Amanda coffee while Amanda poured glasses of juice for Noah and Jessie.

"Thank you Aunt Amanda."

"Yeah, thank you mommy." Amanda smiled.

"You're very welcome." They fixed their plated and sat down to eat. "This is delicious," Amanda said, her eyes lighting up.

"Yeah, mommy makes the best pancakes." Olivia smiled.

"Well thank you." They enjoyed breakfast and conversation and afterwards Jessie and Noah played in the living room while Amanda helped Olivia clean up.

"So, um, are we a thing?" Amanda asked quietly.

"I need to take you on a proper date first," Olivia told her. Amanda grinned and nodded. Gosh, she was so adorable! Olivia wanted to pull her in her arms and kiss her long and hard, but they weren't official yet and would tell the kids when they were. They joined them in the living room and played pretend police and criminals.

"Hands behind your back!" Amanda made the police doll say to Eddie the Elephant, the guilty one. Olivia laughed and watched Amanda interact with the kids and thought, _I can see a future with her someday._

"Aunt Amanda, Eddie is an elephant! He stands on four legs," Noah said in a you-should-know-that tone of voice. Amanda laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Duh, silly me," she said. Olivia was looking at the forecast on her phone and noticed a snowflake.

"Guess what?" She said, her eyes lighting up.

"What?" The kids asked eagerly.

"It looks like it's going to snow today," she said. Jessie and Noah shrieked and clapped their hands.

"That'll be _so_ much fun!" Noah exclaimed. "When is it going to snow?" Olivia went to the back door that lead to the balcony and looked out at the sky.

"Hm, it looks like it could be soon."

"If that's the case then I'm going to need to go get Jessie's warm clothes if they're going to play outside," Amanda said.

"Ok, we can go with," Olivia suggested and Amanda smiled and nodded.

"Sure," she said.

"Ok, I'm going to need to get ready. Noah, I want you to brush your teeth, comb your hair, and put on some warm clothes. Aunt Amanda will help if you need it," Olivia said and winked at Amanda.

"Ok," Noah said and ran to get ready.

"I'll be just a few minutes," Olivia told Amanda.

"Alright." After Olivia and Noah finished getting ready, the four of them plus Franny hopped in Amanda's car and rode over to her place. On the way there it began snowing.

"Mommy it's snowing!" Noah shouted excitedly.

"Snowing!" Jessie repeated. Olivia looked over at Amanda and grinned.

"We have some cute kids," she said and Amanda smiled.

"Yeah we do."

After Amanda and Jessie got all bundled up back at their place, they all decided to go on a walk. The kids were running up ahead while Amanda and Olivia stayed behind. With one holding Frannie's leash, Amanda brushed her other hand against Olivia's. The lieutenant looked at her and grinned, taking the hint and interocking her fingers with the detective's. After making sure Jessie and Noah weren't looking, Olivia planted a kiss on Amanda's hand, making her pale cheeks turn a rosy red, and not from the cold weather.

Olivia leaned closer to Amanda so she could hear her.

"You're precious," she whispered, and Amanda's cheeks grew warmer. She was precious, in her pigtails that peeked out from the beanie she was wearing, and the way her breath puffed out smoke in the frigid air. Noah turned around at that moment and Olivia and Amanda quickly released their locked hands.

"Mommy can we go to the park?" Noah asked.

"If Amanda and Jessie want to," she replied.

"Sure. It's not that far," Amanda said so they walked to the park. The snow was falling fast and hard, coating the ground and playground equipment in white powder. They had a snowball fight and then Olivia watched with a smile on her face as Amanda scooped Jessie up and swung her around. Noah looked at her.

"Why were you holding Aunt Amanda's hand earlier?" he asked, and it was Olivia whose cheeks now turned warm.

"Um, well, we're good friends and friends sometimes hold hands," she explained and the answer seemed to satisfy Noah.

"Yeah, sometimes I hold my friends' hands, too," he said and Olivia laughed and ruffled his hair. The weather was getting colder and so they went to the nearby Starbucks and ordered cups of hot chocolate, Frannie tagging along. It was noon when they arrived back at Amanda's place and for lunch they had sandwiches and chips, with cosmetic brownies for dessert. Simple but delicious all the same. The kids fell asleep while watching a movie and Olivia went to go use the bathroom. She was washing her hands when there was a knock on the door.

"It's me," Amanda said quietly. Olivia opened the door and all of a sudden Amanda's lips were crashing against hers. They kissed each other hungrily, pulling each other close. They pulled back out of breath and laughed. Olivia leaned her head forward so that her forehead was against Amanda's and closed her eyes.

"This is a really good day," she whispered. Amanda grinned and kissed Olivia again.

"It really is." They stared at each other and Olivia stroked Amanda's hair.

"I've had a crush on you for quite some time, Rollins."

"Well isn't that something? I've had a crush on your for quite some time, too, Lieu." Olivia laughed at the cute little rhyme and kissed Amanda again, hard, pressing her against the wall. They both wanted more but they had sleeping children in the other room so they went and joined them.


	3. First Date

The next week consisted of multiple cases, ones that weren't difficult to work. Although one did leave the team emotionally drained, as there had been an entire family, including children, shot and killed by a mentally disturbed man. It was Thursday, early evening. Olivia was finishing up paperwork in her office while the detectives were heading out. Amanda stopped by Olivia's office to tell her goodnight. She was wearing her glasses, which made her look extra sexy, much to Amanda's pleasure.

"Tough case, huh?" Olivia sighed and nodded.

"Yeah. It just makes me want to go home to Noah, hold him tight, you know?"

"Definitely. I feel the same way with Jessie." It was quiet for a moment and then Olivia looked up at Amanda.

"What would you say if I asked to buy you a drink, you know, before heading home?" She asked and Amanda's face lit up.

"Um, yeah, totally. That would be really nice," she said and Olivia grinned and then stood up. She made sure no one was looking and walked up close to Amanda, her face close to hers so that she was looking deep into her blue eyes.

"Then it's a date," she whispered and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"Oh, if that's the case then I need to go home, change clothes and..."

"Amanda, you're beautiful," Olivia whispered stroking her blonde hair. Amanda blushed and looked down.

"Thank you," she said and started giggling. Olivia laughed along with her and asked what was so funny. "I'm just...you make me really happy," Amanda said and Olivia gave her a warm smile.

"You make me pretty happy, too. Let's get out of here." Olivia grabbed her coat and called Lucy to tell her she would be a couple of hours late. She talked to Noah on the phone.

"Mommy you missed my game today," he whined.

"Aw, baby I know and I'm sorry."

"I almost made a home run!"

"Well almost a home run is pretty spectacular." They reached the parking lot and Amanda started walking to her car. "Rollins, we'll take mine," Olivia said covering her phone so Noah wouldn't hear.

"What mommy?"

"I said almost a home run is pretty spectacular."

"Yeah, I wish you were there."

"I wish I was there, too. But next time. I promise. I love you."

"I love you, too." Olivia hung up and sighed.

"Everything alright?" Amanda asked.

"Uh, yeah, Noah's just disappointed that I missed his baseball game today. I hate to do this, Amanda, but I'd like to get home to Noah." Amanda tried not to show her disappointment. She managed a smile.

"Of course, Liv."

"Maybe you could come over once Noah is in bed?" Amanda grinned, the disappointment fading as quickly as it had come.

"I'd love to. Just let me know, ok?"

"I will." They said goodnight and left for their homes. Amanda asked the babysitter to stay for a while longer, that she would pay her more. She agreed, and then Amanda spent time with Jessie, playing a game and reading some books.

"I love you mommy!" Jessie said with a big smile on her face. Amanda beamed at her daughter and gave her a hug and a kiss.

"Aw, I love you too, baby girl."

 **Olivia's POV**

"But I don't want to go to bed!" Noah exclaimed. He had been particularly moody after Lucy left, not eating all of his dinner as usual and then throwing a fit when he wasn't allowed ice cream. What was his deal?

"But you don't have a vote, mister ok-" All of a sudden Noah pushed Olivia, making her stumble backwards.

"Noah," she said, shocked and incredibly hurt by what her child had just done. He had never laid a hand on her before. "Don't ever do that again," she said sternly.

"But-"

"I don't-" she started but didn't think arguing would do much good. "Get in your bed right now," she said pointing. Noah sulked into his room and climbed in his bed.

"We're gonna talk about this in the morning," Olivia said and went and covered Noah up. Even though she wasn't happy with him, he was still her son. She bent down and gave him a kiss on the head. "Goodnight, I love you." Olivia turned to leave Noah's room, and stopped when he didn't reply. She turned in the doorway to look at him. "Noah, I love you," she repeated but again, Noah just ignored her, looking out the window. That crushed her worse than him pushing her. She shook her head and closed his door. Olivia pinched the bridge of her nose to prevent from crying, telling herself that Noah was just angry and that it was okay. She called Amanda.

"Hey," she heard her say.

"Amanda, hi," Olivia said and sighed.

"Are you okay?"

"I guess. Noah's in bed now. Do you still want to come over?"

"Yeah, give me a few minutes and I'll be there."

"Alright, see you then." Olivia went to the kitchen and opened the cabinet, pulling out two wine glasses. She decided on rose wine and wondered if Amanda had eaten dinner. All she and Noah had were chicken nuggets, mac & cheese and mixed vegetables, with Noah not eating his veggies. She looked for something she could make Amanda and then decided to wait until she got there to ask. It was nine o'clock when there was a knock on the apartment door. Olivia looked through the peep hole to see if it was Amanda, and smiled and opened the door. "Hey, come on in," she said. The two embraced and gave a small kiss on the lips. "Have you eaten dinner?"

"I had some chips," she said.

"Oh, well let me cook you something then," Olivia said and helped Amanda out of her coat.

"You don't have to do that," Amanda said sitting on a barstool.

"I want to. Since we didn't go for drinks this can instead be our date." Amanda grinned and nodded.

"Yeah. I like that idea."

"I can make chicken Alfredo pasta, if that sounds good."

"Ooh, it sounds delicious." Amanda realized she was starving.

"Would you like a glass of wine?" Olivia asked her.

"Sure, thank you." She poured Amanda and herself a glass.

"Cheers, to our official date," Olivia said with a smile. Amanda returned the smile and they clinked their glasses.

"Cheers." Amanda drank, feeling the smooth wine cascade down her throat. "Can I help you with anything?" she asked as Olivia got out a chicken breast from the fridge.

"Actually, you can. I have a Caesar salad you can fix when it's closer to time to eat."

"Ok." It was quiet for a moment as Olivia began cutting the chicken.

"So..." both of them said at the same time. "You go ahead," Amanda said nodding towards Olivia.

"Let's get to know each other better, on a personal level that is. What's your favorite color?" Olivia grinned at how cute Olivia was, casually cooking, dressed in her blue jean shirt and black skinny jeans.

"Hm, I like red. What about you?"

"Blue for sure."

"Hm. What's your favorite food?" Olivia motioned to the pasta she had started to boil.

"Anything Italian," she answered.

"Italian is good. And I like seafood," Amanda said.

"Well, I'll take you out to a nice seafood restaurant soon," Olivia said. They chatted, getting to know each other better than they already did. Sure, they knew several things about each other, but Amanda didn't know that Olivia enjoyed reading classic novels, or that she enjoys a good romance movie. And Olivia didn't know that Amanda liked to play GTA 5 on the Xbox, which she found hilarious, and that she had a motorcycle when she was younger. Olivia had pulled the garlic bread out of the oven and was finishing up the pasta and so Amanda worked on fixed the salad. While doing so Olivia stepped behind her and wrapped her arms around her. "I'm glad you're here," Olivia whispered in Amanda's ear, causing goosebumps to coat her skin. Amanda smiled and turned her head back and gave Olivia a kiss on the lips.

"I am too. Very much so," she said and Olivia bit her lip. They fixed their plates along with a second glass of wine and sat down at the table. Amanda's eyes lit up when she took a bite of the pasta. "Liv this is amazing," she said.

"Thank you. Do you cook?" Amanda laughed at that.

"Me? I'm lucky if I don't burn water." Olivia laughed, a melodious sound that Amanda loved. "How's Noah been doing lately?" she asked Olivia who raised her eyebrows and shook her head.

"Uh, well, tonight not so well. He didn't eat any of his vegetables, and then he had a fit when I didn't let him have any ice cream. And then later he was arguing, not wanting to go to bed and he..." Olivia sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose again.

"What'd he do?"

"Amanda he, he pushed me for god's sake! I've never seen him violent like that. And I tucked him in and told him I loved him and he, he just ignored me," Olivia whispered with a single tear that streamed down her face. Amanda's face fell and she reached for Olivia's hand.

"I'm sorry, Liv. You didn't deserve that," she said softly. Olivia scoffed and looked up at the ceiling, blinking back tears.

"Really? I missed his baseball game today, I work..."

"Hey, look at me," Amanda said gently and Olivia met her eyes. "That doesn't excuse his behavior. You're an amazing mom, and he loves you, I know he does. And sometimes, well, a lot of the time really, kids lose sight of that. They get angry and forget how much they love you in the moment of their anger. It's nothing you did, Olivia." Olivia sighed and ran her hand through her hair.

"I want to believe that, but I'm sure he's frustrated with me because I don't spend near as much time with him as he'd like, and that I'd like, too. I'm going to talk to him in the morning." Amanda smiled and stroked Olivia's hand with her thumb.

"You know I'm always here when you need me." Olivia smiled and brushed away a tear.

"Thank you, Rollins." They finished up dinner and Amanda helped Olivia clean the dishes. "Would you like some ice cream? I have chocolate or vanilla," Olivia said looking in the freezer. Amanda didn't want any, but she was too shy to say what she was thinking. When she didn't answer Olivia turned around to look at her. Amanda was looking at the ground, scratching her neck. "What is it?" Olivia asked with a squinted eye.

"Um, I don't want any ice cream but..."

"Yes?"

"Uh, ice cream wasn't what I- I- I had in mind for dessert," she said and her cheeks burned right after the words came out of her mouth. How stupid she just sounded! Olivia grinned at Amanda's shyness. She was so adorable.

"Ok, what would you like?" Amanda's eyes widened in horror, the Lieutenant totally missed the hidden meaning behind what she had said. Olivia laughed and waved a hand to reassure Amanda that she was just kidding. "Amanda I'm only kidding," she said. And then she grew serious and stepped in front of her detective. "I think we both have the same dessert in mind," she whispered. Amanda's breath quickened, her head spun. Maybe from the alcohol, maybe in anticipation of what was to come next... She figured it was a little bit of both. Olivia leaned in to kiss Amanda, and she kissed Olivia back, trailing her tongue along her bottom lip. Their tongues met and Amanda moaned at how sweet Olivia tasted. Olivia placed her hand on the back of Amanda's neck, pulling her closer. "Amanda?" she whispered.

"Hm hm?" she muttered, closing her eyes as Olivia planted kisses down her neck; that was the spot.

"Would you like to see my bedroom?" Amanda laughed in spite of herself and nodded, then kissed Olivia again.

"Very much so," she whispered. Olivia took her hand and they quietly snuck off to the bedroom. Amanda was so nervous, but so excited. She had never done this with another woman before! "Liv?" she said while Olivia rushed to pull her shirt off of her.

"Yeah?"

"I've- I've never done this with a... With a girl before," she said, slightly embarrassed. Olivia just smiled and brushed her thumb along Amanda's cheek.

"Ok, then I'll be your first." The next few moments happened in a matter of seconds. Kissing intensely, and ridding each other of their clothes. They spent the next hour making love, trying to stifle their moans as they reached their climax. They held each other afterwards. "Rollins?" Olivia whispered in the dim light of the lamp.

"Lieutenant?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Amanda looked at Olivia and smiled and then kissed her gently.

"If making love doesn't say "girlfriend" I don't know what does," she said. Olivia giggled and kissed her, and thus another round began.

 **Hey everyone! I hope y'all are enjoying this fanfic! Please let met know! I want to make a disclaimer that I don't actually know if Olivia enjoys romance movies or classic novels, and that I don't know if Amanda really had a motorcycle when she was younger lol. I didn't want to leave anyone wondering and then possibly trying to find which episode said those things. Haha thank you for reading! I should be updating in the next couple of days.**

 **~Darci**


	4. Another Case

The next morning Olivia woke up, and half-asleep she reached for Amanda beside her. When she didn't feel her, Olivia opened her eyes and remembered that Amanda left the night before.

"Duh, what would we have told Noah, and the babysitters?" she wondered aloud. She looked at the clock, she had ten minutes left before her alarm went off. Olivia grabbed her phone from the bedside table and grinned at the screen.

" _Good morning, my dear xo_ " a text from Amanda read. Olivia texted her back.

" _Good morning! I can't wait to see you today_ " along with a kissy emoji. She scrolled through her social media for the remaining time she had left before having to get up.

Every morning she got up at 5:30. She ate breakfast, showered, got ready, and at 6:30 woke Noah up, and then dropped him off at school at 7:30. Olivia dragged herself out of bed and fixed herself a cup of coffee, a granola bar and banana. Then it was time for her to shower. She eyed her naked body in the mirror and grinned at the sight. For fifty years old she looked pretty damn good. She stepped into the steaming shower and let the hot water wash over. She thought about last night with Noah, how he had behaved. She was going to talk to him this morning. Was this the beginning of something? Was sweet Noah being replaced by a moody, more irritable Noah? Olivia hoped not. She got ready and then got Noah up. He whined and hid under the covers but Olivia pulled them off of the bed.

"Noah, I don't want to argue this morning. Get up, now. I'll fix you cereal and a glass of orange juice." He looked at her for a second and finally got up. While he used the bathroom Olivia poured his juice and fixed him a bowel of Cheerios. He sulked into the kitchen and sat down and started to eat. "Here are your vitamins," Olivia said and he took them. "Noah, I really don't appreciate what happened last night," she said sitting beside him. Noah didn't respond and continued eating. "Look at me," Olivia said in a more stern tone. He looked up at her, those brown eyes melting her heart. How could such a sweet face act the way he had? "You hurt my feelings." He was quiet for a moment.

"I'm sorry, " he whispered. Olivia managed a small smiled and stroked his hair.

"Thank you. I don't ever want you to push me like that again, do you understand?" He nodded. "I know I don't get to spend as much time with you as you'd like, it's hard for me, too, but that doesn't mean you get to yell or push. When you're angry or upset, use your words." Olivia spoke in a gentle voice.

"Are you mad at me?" Noah asked.

"I'm not mad, baby. I just don't want it to happen again. I love you, you know that right?" He nodded and hugged Olivia.

"I love you, too," and he gave Olivia a kiss on the cheek. After Noah finished breakfast he got ready and Olivia helped him pick out clothes, and at 7:30 he was running up to the main doors of his school. Olivia smiled, satisfied with how the talk had went. She arrived at work after stopping at Starbucks.

She said good morning to her detectives, noticing that Amanda wasn't there yet. Usually she would complain at one of them being late, but she decided to let it slide this time. And plus, it was her girlfriend.

Olivia put her glasses on and settled at her desk, then noticed Amanda come in.

"Lieu is gonna be pissed that you're late," Fin said, leaning back in his chair."

"Yeah, like you're never late," Amanda muttered. She put her stuff down and Olivia peeked her head out of her office.

"Good morning, Rollins," she said with a smile. Amanda smiled back and gave a small wave.

"'Morning, Liv." Finn's mouth dropped open in shock that Olivia hadn't said anything about her being later. Him and Carisi looked at each other, both thinking the same thing. Fin got up from his desk and went to Olivia's office.

"Is there a reason you're not getting onto her for being late?" he asked, feeling a bit miffed. She looked up at him through her glasses.

"She's only ten minutes late, Fin. Don't worry about her," she said.

"I just think it's fair that she gets a warning or something," he said rubbing his neck. Usually when they would be late Olivia would question them, and if they didn't have a reasonable excuse for their absence then she would give them desk duty for the day, if, of course, they were needed on a case that required all of them.

"Go to work, Fin," Olivia said. Fin left and then Olivia called Amanda in her office. She shut the door and looked out the window to see Fin and Carisi watching them.

"They're pissed I'm not getting onto you for being late, so," Olivia wagged her finger at Amanda. "Don't be late again, and you look fucking cute," she said in an authorative tone. Amanda giggled and nodded.

"It won't happen again, Lieu," she said and went to work.

Later that day Olivia got a call from Brooklyn High School. A teen boy had been found after school, badly beaten up and with blood on the back of his pants. A coach had found him and police and ambulance were on the scene. Olivia and Carisi rushed to check it out.

"What have we got?" Olivia asked as the boy was sitting in the back of the ambulance while his wounds were tended to.

"18 year old Luke Sanderson. He was found under the bleachers by the football coach, trembling and bruised, with blood on the back of his pants. He won't tell us what happened," the EMT explained. Olivia nodded.

"Thank you," she said and her and Carisi went over to Luke.

"Hi, Luke. I'm Lieutenant Olivia Benson, and this is detective Sonny Carisi. Can you tell us what happened?" Olivia asked him. Luke shook his head and wiped his tears.

"I'm fine," he muttered. Olivia frowned.

"You're not fine, though. You've been seriously hurt, and we can help you," she assured him.

"Who did this to you?" Carisi asked.

"I'm fine I said! Let me go!" Luke stood up from the ambulance but Olivia placed a hand on his arm.

"We need to get you to a hospital. Why don't I ride with you?" she said.

"Whatever," Luke said carefully touching his bandaged nose. Olivia turned to Carisi.

"Go speak to the coach who found him, alright? And ask if he will be willing to give a DNA sample so we can rule him out," she said quietly.

"Got it, Lieu." Olivia and Luke rode in the ambulance to the hospital where a doctor took a better look at his injuries. Olivia had told him about Luke's bloody pants and so the doctor asked Luke if he could take a look.

"No! That's disgusting!" Luke shouted.

"Luke, please tell me, what happened?" Olivia pleaded. Luke burst into tears.

"I... I was raped, ok! Just do your stupid fucking exam!" he shouted at the doctor. The doctor nodded to Olivia who gave a small smile and stepped out of the hospital room. She called Carisi.

"What'd the coach say?"

"He said he was going to the field to set up for practice when he head crying and whimpering. He found Luke, who was shaking. He was quiet, didn't answer any questions, was in total shock."

"That's understandable. Did you swab him?"

"Yeah. He questioned why at first but understood that it was standard procedure and didn't give me any problem."

"Good. Luke finally admitted that he was raped and the doctor is doing a rape kit now. I'll keep you posted." She hung up and an hour later the doctor came back.

"There were anal fissures and traces of semen that I've sent off to the lab along with his clothes. He also has a concussion, so he may not be able to remember everything that happened, not at first."

"Ok, thanks doc." Olivia went back into the hospital room where Luke was dressed in a hospital gown. "Luke, can I call your parents, have them come up here? They could bring some clothes and-"

"No! They can't know!" Luke shouted shaking his head violently. Olivia sat down in a chair.

"They can't know what? That you were raped?" Tears streamed down the teenager's face.

"That I'm...that I'm...gay..." he whispered. Olivia wrote this down and smiled comfortingly at Luke.

"Ok. There's nothing wrong with that." Luke scoffed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Whatever."

"So, your parents don't know you're gay. Does anyone know?" Luke was quiet for a moment.

"My best friend, Trish. And she...she said she'd never tell anyone!" Luke yelled and winced in pain, bringing a hand to his head. "She promised she wouldn't tell anyone," he said choking back his tears.

"Did she?"

"She told him," Luke said crying.

"Who, Luke? Who did she tell?" She asked in a concerned voice.

"She told Blake! The guy I like!"

"And is he the one who did this to you?"

"I don't know. Honestly," he said and Olivia nodded.

"What is Blake's last name?"

"If I tell you that then he'll know I told and then..."

"Luke, whoever did this to you, they shouldn't get away with it. What happened to you is horrible, and if Blake is the one who did this, then he needs to be held responsible," Olivia said. Luke was quiet for a moment but then answered Olivia's question.

"Blake Williams," he said with a sigh.

"Thank you, Luke, for telling me." Olivia smiled and then Luke's cell phone rang. He looked at the caller ID and his eyes widened.

"It's my mom," he said starting to panic.

"Answer it. We don't have to tell her you're gay but having support during a time like this is really important. She's your mom and she deserves to know what happened to you," Olivia said. Luke let the phone ring two more times.

"You answer it," he said and handed the phone to Olivia.

"Hi, Ms. Sanderson? This is Lieutenant Olivia Benson. Your son is at Mercy Hsopital... Overall he is okay but you need to come here, and bring a change of clothes. Why?" Olivia didn't want to say " _Because your son was raped and his clothes are being sent to the lab for evidence_ ," so instead she said, "Please, Ms. Sanderson. He may need to stay overnight." That was basically a lie. "Here, you can talk to him yourself, he's okay." Olivia handed the phone back and Luke talked to her.

Meanwhile, Olivia left the room and called Fin explaining what happened. He ordered for him and Amanda to go to Luke's school and see about a student named Blake Williams. With her head in her hands, Olivia's heart hurt for the young teen who did this. His best friend had betrayed his trust. And was Luke raped because he's gay?


End file.
